


Je dis ça pour toi

by Willia



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Drarry, Established, Established Relationship, Hurt, M/M
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-21
Updated: 2015-07-21
Packaged: 2018-04-10 13:14:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 599
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4393298
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Willia/pseuds/Willia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Il y a un jour où un Malefoy doit prendre une décision : garder ses principes, ou non. Et c'est valable même pour toi, Draco… Même pour toi qui aime celui que l'on ne doit pas aimer.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Je dis ça pour toi

Dis-moi, on lutte ou on couche ensemble ?  
Dis-moi, tu me hais ou tu me désires ?  
Tu me désire forcément. C'est évident. Je le sais. Mais tu me hais aussi, pas vrai ?  
Je te hais, moi aussi. Je te déteste à en crever.  
Je me hais, moi aussi. Je me déteste à m'en abandonner.

Pourquoi on fait ça ?  
Dis-moi, comment c'est arrivé ?  
Comment ça a commencé ?  
Ça n'aurait jamais dû avoir lieu, tu sais ?  
Toi et moi, c'est horrible.  
Toi et moi, c'est impensable.  
Mais pourtant c'est vrai.  
Pourtant ça existe.  
Tout nous oppose.  
Mais pourtant on est là.  
Toi contre moi.  
Toi en moi.  
Mais on est pas là pour penser. On est là pour baiser.  
Car ça n'est rien d'autre, pour toi, pas vrai ? De la baise.  
Pour moi aussi, ça n'est que de la baise. Je n'ai pas le droit de penser autre chose de toute manière.

Tu me fais peur, un peu, tu sais ?  
Quand tu me désires tellement fort que ça me fait mal.  
Mais ça ne me fait pas mal là où c'est censé blesser.  
Ça me fait mal quelque part dans la poitrine.  
Surtout quand tu pars, après.  
Quand tu pars, en me laissant seul dans les draps froids.

On dit que les draps fraîchement témoins d'ébats sentent quelque chose.  
Mais j'ai senti, tu sais. J'ai passé des heures le nez enfouit dans les draps froissés.  
Mais il n'y avait rien. Aucun désir, aucune odeur corporelle, pas même de la sueur.  
Mais les draps étaient quand même trempés.  
Et plus je laissais mon visage enfouit dedans, et plus ils étaient mouillés.

Tu me fais peur, un peu, tu sais ?  
Quand je te regarde dans les yeux, je crois voir mes propres blessures.  
Mais ce n'est qu'un reflet. Tout nous oppose.  
Ce n'est qu'un bête reflet.  
Mais il m'effraie.  
Tes blessures ne sont pas les miennes.  
Ce n'est qu'un reflet.

Et ton regard me fait peur, lui aussi.  
Quand tu me rejoins la nuit, je suis terrifié.  
Je ne veux plus voir ton regard de pitié.  
Je ne veux plus apercevoir la lueur brisée dans tes yeux.  
Parce que j'ai l'impression que la même s'affiche dans les miens.  
Parce que ça me donne presque envie de te prendre dans mes bras.  
Et je ne dois pas.  
Parce que je ne dois pas être faible.  
Pas maintenant.  
Pas avec toi.  
Pas ici.  
Pas dans ce lit, pas dans tes bras.

Ici, je dois être fort.  
Je dois mener.  
Je dois te protéger.  
C'est la seule chose que je puisse faire pour toi.  
Pour faire partir la pitié de tes yeux.  
Pour enlever les blessures de ton regard si triste, et si vieux, si vieux déjà.  
Quelques instants, entre ces draps.  
J'aurais l'impression de guérir un peu, comme ça.  
Quelques instants, entre ces draps…  
Je n'aurais pas le sentiment de trahir mes principes.

Alors laisse-moi te protéger, s'il te plaît.  
Reste ici.  
Quand tu es loin, tu es seul.  
À moins que ça ne soit moi ?  
Reste ici.  
Reste encore un peu.

Mais je dis ça pour toi.  
Moi, je ne t'aime pas.  
Je veux juste te protéger.  
Je ne t'aime pas.  
Mais il faut que je t'aide.  
Même si je ne t'aime pas.  
Il faut que je soigne tes blessures.  
Mais je ne t'aime pas, sois-en sûr.  
C'est un devoir. Je ne reviens pas ici chaque nuit de mon plein gré !  
Je ne t'aime pas ?  
Sois là demain. J'en mourrais sinon.  
Mais je ne t'aime pas. Non, je ne t'aime pas du tout.  
Sois là demain.  
Je t'en supplie.  
Mais je dis ça pour toi.


End file.
